peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Olette Tells Ventus, Kairi, Kaa, Baba Looey, Vixey, and the Lost Woodland Animals About That Simon Gets Kidnapped By The Evil Rats
Meanwhile, Ventus, Kairi, Kaa, Baba Looey, Vixey, Thumper, Toulouse, Boo Boo, Smart Guy, Stupid, Greasy, Wheezy, Simon, Psycho, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, Jeanette, Lemon Zest, Simba, Nala, and Olette are returning home, while licking their ice cream cones. Ventus had lemon sherbet ice cream. Kairi had grape. Kaa had lime sherbet. Baba Looey had chocolate swirls. Vixey had banana split. Thumper also had lime sherbet. Toulouse had orange sherbet. Boo Boo had pistachio. Smart Guy had mint chocolate chip. Stupid had strawberry. Greasy had chocolate. Wheezy had cookie dough. Simon had blue raspberry. Psycho had vanilla. Sour Sweet had green apple. Indigo Zap had macadamia. Sunny Flare had double chocolate. Sugarcoat had tropical fruit. Jeanette had cherry nirvana. Lemon Zest had cookies and cream. Simba had espresso. Nala had green tea, and Olette had mango. "Hey, Olette." Ventus said, "Tomorrow I'm gonna teach you how to fly!" "I love to fly!" Olette smiled. "And I'm gonna teach you how to glow in the dark." Smart Guy added, "That'll be fun!" Suddenly, Psycho's alarm watch goes buzzing, as Eeyore gasped in surprised. "Dinner! Yikes! We're late!" Psycho explained, "We better get back to the Wolf Encampment, before Hokey does!" "And let's fix Olivia her favorite macaroni & cheese!" Wheezy added. But they didn't noticed that Jenner, Sullivan, Ratigan, Snaptrap, and Warren T. Rat are stalking behind them, they were hidden behind the tree. Meanwhile in the Wolf Encampment kitchen, the gang were making Olivia's famous macaroni & cheese. "The Ants In France, Stay Manley In My Pants." Greasy added to himself. Jeanette uses her hands to get Olivia's perfect mother of bowl china for putting macaroni & cheese in it. "Better?" Sour Sweet asked to Olette, as Olette nodded agreement. Then the oven dings. "Voila! Olivia's favorite macaroni & cheese is ready." Jeanette said. As Stupid took out the pot, suddenly Greasy gasped in shocked. "No, Stupid! IT'S HOT!!" Greasy begged. But it was to late, Stupid started to scream, "OOOOWWW!!! MY HANDS ARE BURNING!!!!" He throw the pot outside while break the window. "I'll get it." Simon explained, as he runs outside to get it. "Next time, you need your oven gloves." Ventus chuckled. "Guys! I'm home!" Olivia called. "I'd better go outside and see it does." Olette explained as she runs outside, suddenly, she noticed that Simon's kidnaped! "Oh, no!" She gasped in fear. "Hey, guys, guess who's playing at the premiere tonight." Olivia said. "Great!" Kaa and Baba Looey exclaimed. Olivia smells the pot. "Mmm. Something's smells great!" She walks towards to pot and takes a peek, "Macaroni & Cheese? That's my favorite! Yummy!" "Guys! Come quick! It's the emergency!" A voice panicked, it was Olette who was calling them for help. "Guys? Ventus? Kairi?" Olivia asked, but no sign of them. Outside, the others were stand the front of Olette. "What's wrong, Olette?" Kairi asked. "Someone left this note. Look!" Olette said, while she hold the letter, handing it to Ventus. "Simon was kidnapped!" Vixey gasped. "Where's Simon?" "It's those five again! They have captured poor Simon! It was awful!" Olette explained. "Who did it to Simon?" Ventus asked. "Was it... el señor Gaston?" Baba Looey asked. "No." Olette added. "No-No-Nanette?" Kaa asked. "Duh, the Hunchback?" Stupid asked. "No! Worse than..." Jane explains as she took out the wanted poster of Jenner, Sullivan, Ratigan, Snaptrap, and Warren T. Rat in it with writtings says 'WANTED: THE EVIL RATS: DEAD OR ALIVE'. "Them!!" She cried. Greasy gasped in fear, "The Evil Rats captured Simon!" "We've gotta save him!" Olette said. Meanwhile back at the kitchen, Olivia was holding a pot of macaroni & cheese. "Guys, quick fooling around." She called, "We've got a premiere to get to!" "We're leving right now." Greasy said. "Yeah-- See you there!" Wheezy added. "Gee, Simon sounds like he's getting cold." Olivia said to herself as she eats macaroni & cheese. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan series Category:Halloween Stories